Many elevating scrapers have a pivoted floor for emptying the material from a bowl without a separate ejector device. One such scraper has a carriage positioned between the sidewalls of the scraper frame at the rear of the bowl with the carriage being connected to the pivoted floor through a connecting link. The carriage is carried by a plurality of rollers which are rollably positioned within two continuous guide tracks secured to the sidewalls. A hydraulic jack is connected to the carriage to move the carriage between forward and rearward positions to thus pivot the floor between closed and opened positions.
One of the problems encountered therewith is that of installing the carriage initially during the assembly of the scraper at the factory and subsequently disassembly and reinstallation in the field during repair operations. Heretofore, the procedure for installing the carriage has been to position the carriage between the sidewalls and then attach the rollers to the carriage with the rollers being positioned within the respective guide track. As one would expect, such a carriage can weigh several thousand pounds and maintaining the carriage at a fixed position while connecting the rollers to the carriage is extremely difficult particularly when making repairs in the field.